Jogos
Retornar à Lista de Temas Recorrentes Jogos que apareceram em várias cenas de Lost. Eixo e Aliados Eixo e Aliados, (Axis & Allies) é um jogo de tabuleiro muito popular da 2ª Guerra Mundial. De acordo com as regras, cada jogador pode ter o controle de um dos países do Eixo (Alemanha e Japão) ou um dos aliados (Inglaterra, União Soviética e EUA). O objetivo do jogo é ganhar a guerra capturando os territórios mais críticos. Na época, Locke trabalhava como spervisor na Fábrica de caixas em Tustin e aparece jogando Eixo e Aliados, durante seu horário de lanche, com um de seus colegas de trabalho no episódio 4, "Walkabout". Esse jogo se parecia com o clássico jogo de tabuleiro "War" mas as peças são soldados de plástico, o que faz que o jogo seja provavelmente o Eixo e Aliados. Gamão Gamão é um jogo de tabuleiro popular. O objetivo é remover todas as 15 peças do tabuleiro antes do seu oponente. As peças são tradicionamente pretas e brancas. Boa parte do jogo é determinada pela sorte, pois ao contrário do xadrez, o jogador faz o melhor lance baseado no lançamento de dados, ou seja, provém de um evento aleatório. Um jogo de gamão estava presente no vôo 815 e se tornou um hobby muito comum dos protagonistas da Ilha. Locke em particular que encontrou o jogo e apresentou para Walt. Ele explicou as regras para o menino de forma seca e formal, mencionando que "há dois jogadores, um é claro, e outro é escuro". Depois Walt é visto ganhando o jogo de Hurley, mesmo quando Hurley disse que já foi o 17 mi, campeonato. Hurley perde $83,000 em apostas no jogo de gamão com Walt, que não sabe que Hurley é rico suficiente para honrar sua aposta. Baseball Veja artigo: Boston Red Sox Xadrez O Xadrez ]é um jogo de tabuleiro de estratégia abstrata de dois jogadores. É jogado num tabuleiro quadrado com 8 colunas por 8 fileiras, somando sessenta e quatro quadrados de cores intercaladas. Cada jogador começa o jogo com 16 peças, que são no decorrer do jogo capturadas e e removidas do tabuleiro pelo oponente. O objetivo do jogo é cercar o rei do adversário (cheque-mate). Os dois homens na Estação de Monitoramento estavam jogando xadrez no momento da descarga. *Como o gamão as peças no tabuleiro de xadrez costumam ser pretas vs brancas. Ligue 4 Ligue 4 é um jogo de tabuleiro para duas pessoas. O objetivo desse jogo é ser o primeiro jogador a fazer uma sequência de quatro das suas peças na vertical, horizontal ou diagonal. Ligue 4 foi o jogado por Leonard Simms no Instituto mental Santa Rosa. Parecia que ele estava jogando sozinho controlando ambas as cores, enquanto recitava os números sem parar. São 42 buracos no tabuleiro do Ligue 4. Golfe , jogando golfe.]] Golfe é um esporte individual ou de equipe em que deve-se bater com diversos tipos de tacos numa bola pequena para derruba-la num buraco. É um dos poucos jogos de bola que não exige uma área padrão para se jogar. Os fundamentos do Golfe definem que "deve-se jogar a bola com um taco do solo fixo para um buraco com pelo menos uma tacada de acordo com as regras do jogo" No episódio Solitary, Hurley monta um campo de golfe. Golfe também aparece em Every Man for Himself, numa cena que Desmond pega emprestado um taco de Paulo, e propõe conselhos para Paulo. Paulo questiona se Desmond joga golfe, e Desmond responde 'Sou Escocês.' (os campos de golfe St. Andrews da Escócia são coniderados as casas espirituais dos jogadores de golfe). Plavras Cruzadas ]] Palavras Cruzadas são um passatempo individual em que a pessoa deve tentar completar de forma correta um quadriculado preto e branco onde são fornecidas dicas enumeradas. As palavras das respostas são preenchidas na horizontal e vertical e suas letras cruzam entre si. Três personagens foram observados se distraindo com palavras cruzadas: *Locke fez um palavra cruzada no episódio Collision. *Jack tem um palavra cruzada no episódio A Tale of Two Cities *Shannon fez um palavra cruzada no episódio Walkabout. Armadilha de Rato Armadilha de Rato é um jogo de tabuleiro para dois ou mais jogadores. Os jogadores viajam como ratos de uma ponta a outra do tabuleiro, movendo-se em turnos de acordo com os valores sorteados no dado. Chegando em um quadrado, they either retrieve a piece of cheese, or assemble a piece of the Rube Goldberg-style mouse trap contraption that is the game's namesake. The contraption has gears, a marble which rolls from end to end down a miniature staircase, ramps, rubber bands, diving men, and ends of course in a mouse trap, specifically a dome-shaped cage which clatters down a toothed pole. Upon reaching the end of the board, all players travel in a circle, ending up underneath the 'net' of the trap, or on a space to 'trip' the trap. Operating the contraption requires a piece of cheese, gained earlier. The object of the game is to trap the other mice, and to build the trap. In "Deus Ex Machina", Locke demonstrates the game to a child before catching a glimpse of his mother. The mechanism of the trap evokes the trebuchet that he later uses to try to open the window pane of the Swan station. The game can also be interpreted as a metaphor for the trap set up by Locke's father to steal Locke's kidney. Pôquer Poker is a card game, the most popular of a class of games called vying games, in which players with fully or partially concealed cards make wagers into a central pot, which is awarded to the player or players with the best combination of cards or to the player who makes an uncalled bet. In episode "Lockdown"; Sawyer, Hurley, Kate and Jack all engage in a game of Texas Hold 'Em in which Jack wins the medical supplies back from Sawyer. They used the DHARMA Initiative playing cards from the Swan station. Boone is also seen wearing a shirt with four aces on it in Special. Outros Jogos and Yusef playing Half-Life]] *Locke compared the removal of the dynamite in Exodus, Part 2, to the game Operation. *Locke claims Backgammon is a better game than Checkers. *In Outlaws, Sawyer enters a pool hall during a flashback. There is also a pool table in Ana-Lucia's flashback in Collision. *Walt is frequently seen playing fetch with Vincent. *Kate and Sawyer play I Never in Outlaws. *Sayid's acquanitances, Yusef and Haddad, are playing Half-Life, an acclaimed video game, in Sayid's flashback in The Greater Good. *Sayid and Essam play soccer in the park in The Greater Good. *Walt can be seen playing a Game Boy Advance SP in Exodus: Part 1. *The inmates at Santa Rosa play basketball in Dave. *There is a Ping Pong table and a Darts board present in the Swan station. *Old Scooter Man wears a gambling themed baseball cap in Exodus, Part 2. *Sawyer compares the Swan computer to the video game Donkey Kong in The Long Con *A foosball table is visible (Image) in the toy store breakroom of Deus Ex Machina as Frainey visits Locke. *Sawyer is boxing in the opening of the flashback in Every Man for Himself. Category:Itens Category: Listas